1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the construction of leaf springs and, more particularly, to a leaf-spring switch simple in construction and excellent in performance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For the conventional switches of such a type as to open and close an electric circuit by a combination of leaf and toggle springs, there have been heretofore proposed a variety of mechanisms. However, most of them have disadvantages in that they are complicated in construction and therefore uneconomical because of much time and labor required when assembled. Also, they are short of snap-action performance, reliability, durability and the like or liable to failure when in use.